


We've Got One Shot

by orphan_account



Series: I'll Make a Mercenary Out of You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Bokuto is a sucker for happy endings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical AU, Humour, M/M, Mercenary!Iwa, Noble turned Mercenary!Oikawa, Noble!Kageyama, Pining, Swearing, drunk adventures, everyone is a lowkey kagehina shipper, highkey in Bokuto's case, just a teensy bit bc I am WEAK to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What you’re telling me is that you want me to approve the idea of us going to Fukurodani to stop a wedding between Kageyama and some girl for a guy who wereally don’t know wellunder the impression that they still like one another and Kageyama doesn’t actually want to get married?” Iwaizumi asked, looking wholly unimpressed by the lot of them.“Exactly,” the five of them confirmed in unison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a report due next week but I don't want to write it one bit which is why I'm here writing fluffy hq!! fics instead bc duh, what a better way to procrastinate. this one was also supposed to be a one shot but my terrible ability to wrap things up quickly has struck again and this'll be 2 chapters, I think. 
> 
> I mean, I would hope it'll end in 2 chaps considering it was only going to be 1 to begin w/ but here you all are, hopefully it's a treat and you won't have to wait too long for the second half. I guess I'm expanding my au world... kind of.
> 
> poor Iwa-chan having to deal with his dorks. I know he loves them though. I just adore these idiots doing dumb things and I like to think I'm funny, which I'm probably not but here you go, pls suffer w/ me in the pain that is hq!! fluff. I hope you enjoy! ^^

“Guys!”

Oikawa jumped at the sound of a door banging open and immediately regretted it as light flooded his eyes, making him squint in displeasure. It took him a few seconds to register where he was and what was happening but when he noticed that he was in his own bed and the sun was the cause of the light streaming in, he felt a little bit relieved. Next to him Oikawa noticed Iwa-chan grab an extra pillow and use it to cover his head and effectively block out the sound of Bokuto’s yelling.

Oikawa loved Bokuto, really he did, but the man had too much energy than was humanly possible for someone his age. His enthusiasm was appreciated to keep the mood light and keep them happy when it was needed the most but when Oikawa was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep in for maybe another hour, Bokuto’s energy was completely _unwanted_.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and lifting himself up into a sitting position. Iwa-chan refused to even budge but Oikawa didn’t have his resolve. He knew that if they ignored Bokuto for too long the man would get restless and impatient; keeping Bokuto happy was in everyone’s best interest. Too bad Iwaizumi was too preoccupied with falling asleep again to care much. His low tolerance for being woken up so early may have had something to do with how late they got in last night but Oikawa was just guessing.

“Guys, _wake up_ ,” Bokuto whined when no one so much as acknowledged his entrance.

Oikawa sighed, poking Iwaizumi in the side, but Iwaizumi only shifted enough to bump Oikawa’s hand away. He kept his eyes stubbornly closed, blocking out not only the sound but also the light with his pillow covering his face. Oikawa supposed he was going to have to deal with Bokuto on his own then.

“What is it Kou-chan?” he asked, yawning a bit. Damn, he was tired, but he knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep now. It was one of his flaws, not being able to fall asleep once he was up. As soon as Oikawa’s brain registered that there was light outside, it signalled to his body that it was time to wake up. It was terrible for when he was incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than an afternoon nap when he actually had the time for it. But it was impossible to even try because it never worked.

“I have something important to tell you,” he said excitedly, which was cut short by Iwa-chan throwing the pillow he had been using to cover his ears and eyes straight at Bokuto’s head. Bokuto looked shocked at having been hit with it. It wasn’t like it hurt, the pillow was soft after all but he still shot Iwaizumi an appalled look.

“What the fuck, Iwaizumi?” he asked, picking the pillow up off the floor and chucking it back at Iwa-chan. Unfortunately, Bokuto’s aim wasn’t great at handling such light objects and the pillow ended up smacking Oikawa in the face instead.

“Watch it,” he snapped. He wasn’t awake enough for this. No, scratch that, he was never awake enough for Bokuto’s antics. Even Iwa-chan wasn’t awake enough for it and he was usually the most tolerant towards Bokuto.

Bokuto put up his hands in defense and smiled sheepishly at Oikawa. “Sorry,” he offered. Oikawa narrowed his eyes but he couldn’t keep up the pretence for much longer before his face broke out in a smile as well.

“Bokuto, you have ten seconds to start talking before I get up and strangle you,” Iwaizumi warned. “And whatever you have to say better be good because if it’s not, I _will_ put you in charge of cleaning up after all the horses for the next week,” Iwaizumi warned.

“I promise, it’s good,” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. He seemed to have taken Iwa-chan’s warning as an invitation to move into the room and plop himself down on the bed, right on top of Oikawa’s legs.

“Kou-chan, get _off_ , you’re heavy,” Oikawa complained, trying to shove at Bokuto’s large frame but to no avail. Bokuto was incredibly broad and muscled; pushing him off was practically impossible for Oikawa. But it wasn’t for Iwaizumi who couldn’t handle watching Oikawa shove at Bokuto pathetically before stepping in to do it for him.

“Ow, that hurt,” Bokuto complained from his position on the floor. His butt had managed to break most of the fall but he complained all the same. Iwa-chan wasn’t taking any of Bokuto’s crap though because he mumbled a “Good” before laying back down to absorb some of the comfort of the bed.

“I told you that you had ten seconds to start talking. It's been ten seconds and I’m losing my patience,” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle at the sound. Iwa-chan was so cute when he woke up all grumpy. He was almost pouty and Oikawa wanted nothing more than to kiss the grumpiness away but he couldn’t exactly with Bokuto in the room. Well he _could_ but he knew Bokuto would complain and Iwa-chan would complain even more, even though Oikawa knew he secretly loved all the attention Oikawa paid him.

“One more second, please,” he grinned sheepishly. “Oi, where are the rest of you guys?” Bokuto called behind him and three new faces popped up, which made Iwa-chan groan in annoyance.

“Are you guys for serious? You can’t just barge into someone’s room like that. What if we were naked?” he asked, then realized the implication and immediately blushed. Oikawa on the other hand couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Iwa-chan’s face.

“Oh trust me, we’d hear it if you were naked,” Hanamaki shuddered, which made Iwa-chan blush even harder and Oikawa’s laugh grow. He felt Iwa-chan nudge his side in annoyance as if to ask whose side Oikawa was on. He couldn’t help it, Iwa-chan was too easy to embarrass. He really did it to himself. He let his hand rub at Iwa-chan’s hand under the blankets though, to assure his boyfriend that when it really mattered, he was always on Iwa-chan’s side.

“Am I going to get an explanation for why you’re all up so early and invading my room?” Iwaizumi asked testily. He was losing all his patience. From the looks of it, he was also probably annoyed that everyone except for him was having a fantastic morning, being able to wake up so early even after the late night they all had. As much as Iwa-chan tried to deny that he was competitive and that it was all Oikawa’s doing, he really _was_ competitive to the core. Oikawa almost laughed again watching Iwaizumi scrunch up his eyebrows in frustration.

“So, we went to the market,” Kuroo cut in, before Bokuto could say something else and ruin the morning for everyone.

“Right,” Bokuto picked up where Kuroo had left off. “And you’ll never believe who we ran into. Hinata!” he screamed, like everyone remembered who he was talking about. At the lack of reaction from Iwaizumi and the slightly raised eyebrows from Oikawa, Bokuto buried his head in his hands in frustration. Oikawa knew who he was talking about, but he wasn’t sure why Bokuto was so happy about running into Hinata. As far as Oikawa was concerned, the two of them had only met that one time for five minutes _at most_.

“Who?” Iwaizumi asked, when no one bothered to clear up the confusion for him.

“Kageyama’s boyfriend, or well _ex_ -boyfriend,” Kuroo supplied, because Bokuto was too devastated for some reason. Did he really like the kid that much? Oikawa personally had never met Hinata so he couldn’t comment, especially because Bokuto’s track record for judging people’s characters was far from excellent.

The mention of the word ‘ex’ though, caught Oikawa’s attention. He let his mouth fall open slightly. Whoa, that certainly was news to him… not that he had been keeping in touch with Kageyama to begin with. But still, the last time they had spoken had been when he convinced Oikawa to throw caution to the wind and go after Iwaizumi. He had convinced him _because_ of Shouyou, Hinata, _whatever_ , so what had changed since then?

“ _Oh_ ,” Oikawa breathed, unable to say anything else. Iwa-chan on his right seemed to have put two and two together, the names now ringing a bell. He also looked appropriately shocked at the information.

“That’s terrible and all,” Iwaizumi began, carefully eyeing Bokuto’s distressed look, “but why do we care?” he continued, trying his best not to sound unkind.

“Well that’s the thing, it’s our, well _your_ fault that they're in this situation,” Matsukawa chimed in, nodding his head at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He looked completely unbothered at having just dropped such a heavy insinuation on them.

“What do you mean it’s our fault?” Oikawa asked. As far as he knew, none of them had been in contact with Kageyama or Hinata. It wasn’t like they spent much time away from one another anyway. If someone had been, Oikawa was sure the others would know. And if anything, if Iwa-chan had been in contact with the two, Oikawa liked to believe at least _he_ would know about it.

“Kageyama apparently broke up with Hinata,” Matsukawa added. Right, like that was supposed to help Oikawa figure out exactly how this was either Iwa-chan or his fault. He felt bad, he really did. As much as he didn’t like Kageyama, the man _had_ made it possible for Oikawa to realize his feelings and he _had_ helped Oikawa get out of Seijou to be able to see Iwa-chan when he needed to the most. Despite everything, Oikawa could begrudgingly admit that Kageyama was sort of, maybe, kind of, _a little bit_ , his friend.

“So?” Iwa-chan asked, voicing Oikawa’s own opinion. "I don't see how that's our fault." Bokuto took that moment to lift his head from his hands and march up to Iwaizumi, shaking the man’s shoulders.

“What the fuck, Bokuto?” Iwa-chan growled, shrugging out of Bokuto’s death grip.

“Iwaizumi,” he said seriously, before turning and addressing Oikawa as well, “Oikawa, you guys don’t understand. Kageyama _broke up_ with Hinata. He realized when he saw you two that he didn’t have the courage to pull off what Oikawa did and he felt bad leading Hinata on. So he broke it off. Said he didn’t think they were going to work out and that Hinata should just leave him alone,” Bokuto finished with a sob. Oh great, was he really crying?

Oikawa would never doubt Bokuto’s sincerity but it seemed odd to him that Bokuto cared so much about people he had met _once_ in his life and for a few hours at best. He narrowed his eyes warily, but didn’t question Bokuto further. The last thing he wanted was to deal with an emotionally unstable Bokuto in his _emo mode_ , as it had been dubbed by Kuroo.

“What the hell, why would Tobio-chan do that?” Oikawa asked instead, confused by the information. “Did Hinata actually tell you that? Are you sure he wasn’t lying?” he continued. Hadn’t Kageyama told him that he was going to look to Oikawa to be the example he needed. That was implying that he was going to follow his own damn advice and do what he wanted for once in his life. Oikawa was certain that just because Kageyama was taking a little longer to realize his situation didn’t mean that he _wasn’t_ going to finally stand up to his parents and take charge of his own life.

He had believed in Kageyama’s ability. He had actually thought that Kageyama would pull through. He honestly felt so _betrayed_ by the idea that Kageyama wouldn’t stand up and decide to lead his own life.

“He did tell us, and he wasn’t lying,” Kuroo confirmed. “Trust me, I could hear the sincerity in his voice.”

“He looked pretty upset about it too, if that helps,” Hanamaki added. “This was the first time Mattsun and I met him but he seemed like a decent kid. He was at the market with his mom you know, helping her with the sales, running around and doing all the work. It was pretty heart-warming. It would even melt your old man heart, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki added. Aside from the joke he tacked on at the end, Hanamaki looked completely serious. Oikawa swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat.

No he certainly didn’t feel _sad_ about Kageyama all of a sudden. He was just… getting sick. Ugh, it was just like Tobio-chan to make Oikawa feel sorry for him.

“There’s more,” Bokuto continued. “Kuroo, you tell them. I don’t think I can stand relaying the wretched news,” he wailed miserably. Oikawa raised his eyebrows in confusion but Kuroo quickly put an end to the curiosity.

“Kageyama’s getting married. Hinata wouldn’t believe that he didn’t want to see him anymore but apparently Kageyama told him that he didn’t want to see him again since he’s getting married and doesn’t want to scare away his new bride,” Kuroo shrugged.

“Oh my gods, you’re not _serious_ are you?” Oikawa screeched, eyes blown wide in shock. “Tobio-chan has never liked a girl in his life. Are you kidding me? What the hell is this idiot thinking? Is this his parents’ doing? I swear to all the gods, I’m going to get my hands on him and strangle him,” Oikawa ranted, forgetting about the others in the room momentarily. He only realized when he felt Iwa-chan’s hand squeeze his.

“See, that was the reaction I was looking for!” Bokuto complained. “You all looked at me like I was crazy but I’m not. This is serious!”

“Well you could have just started off with that news, Kou-chan,” Oikawa chided. “Stupid Tobio-chan, I can’t believe he would do this to Hinata. I don’t even know the kid but anyone who deals with Tobio’s theatrics like this and _still_ likes him deserves some kind of award,” Oikawa huffed.

Bokuto paused for a moment, before nodding his head seriously. “That is why we’re going to stop the marriage,” he declared. His previously emotional behaviour had been shed and was replaced by a strong determination.

“ _What_? Would you care to repeat that?” Iwaizumi asked. He had been oddly quiet until then. “No, wait, don’t repeat it. I’m going to just pretend like I didn’t hear anything that happened in the last five minutes and start my day over.”

“Iwaizumi, we _have_ to,” Bokuto complained. Iwa-chan looked like he was going to say ‘no’. Oikawa was certain of it but for reasons he couldn’t explain, he couldn’t allow that to happen.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” he complained, latching his body onto Iwaizumi’s upper half. He wrapped his arms around the man’s torso and brought his face close to Iwa-chan’s face, putting on the best pout he could, making sure to make his eyes look wide and sad.

“ _No_ ,” Iwa-chan emphasized, closing his eyes so he couldn’t look at Oikawa. “How do we even know Kageyama doesn’t want to get married? What if he hates us for it?” he asked, not really looking like he believed himself.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know what Hinata said but there’s one thing I know for certain. Tobio-chan would never marry a _girl_ ,” he shuddered. “Besides, if his parents approved of her, then she probably has money and Tobio-chan hates those kinds of girls more than I do,” Oikawa confirmed. That was the one thing that Kageyama and Oikawa always agreed on amongst all their other differences.

Iwa-chan groaned, giving Oikawa a deadpan look, to which Oikawa only smiled innocently. “Do you guys remember what Oikawa’s father told us that time we met him? That if we went anywhere near Seijou we were going to be _imprisoned_. Do you want that?” he asked, sounding annoyed at being the only sane person in the room.

“Ah, but that’s the best part,” Hanamaki explained. “The wedding isn’t going to be in Seijou. He’s marrying some girl from the Fukurodani district and she insisted the wedding take place in her hometown.”

“Fuck you all,” was Iwa-chan’s only reply. “What you’re telling me is that you want me to approve the idea of us going to Fukurodani to stop a wedding between Kageyama and some girl for a guy who we _really don’t know well_ under the impression that they still like one another and Kageyama doesn’t actually want to get married?” Iwaizumi asked, looking wholly unimpressed by the lot of them.

“Exactly,” the five of them confirmed in unison.

Iwa-chan swept his eyes around the room, taking all of them in, before groaning loudly and falling back onto his pillow, taking Oikawa who was still wrapped around him down with him. Oikawa fell down with an ‘oomph’ but he wasn’t displeased. The room was silent for a few seconds until Bokuto said, “So is that a ‘yes’?” He looked far too eager, like a child waiting for a treat, but Iwa-chan didn’t even look up in Bokuto’s direction.

He only rolled his eyes before shutting them, looking like he regretted everything in his life. “Just get out before I change my mind. I need at least another hour of sleep to process all of this bullshit,” he complained, but Oikawa spotted a small smile on his otherwise hardened features.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bokuto fist-pumped. “You’re the best, Iwaizumi,” he shouted before running and plopping himself on top of both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa loved Bokuto to pieces but he was _heavy_. However, his weight alone was nothing compared to that of him plus Kuroo, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, which is exactly what happened.

One moment, Bokuto was lying on Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The next moment, Kuroo had yelled “Group hug!” and Oikawa felt the air rush out of his lungs as his ribs felt absolutely _crushed_ by the weight of four grown men on top of him.

“Holy shit,” Iwa-chan wheezed. “Get off before I dismember you and refuse to take part in this terrible plan,” he threatened, which got them all off and out of the room quicker than even Oikawa could have imagined.

“You pretend like you’re so tough but you’re actually a big softie,” Oikawa laughed when everyone was gone and it was just the two of them again.

“Hngh,” Iwa-chan grumbled, but he didn't deny it. “No more talking,” he ordered, pulling Oikawa into his chest and wrapping an arm around his back. Sure, Oikawa knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again but it was nice to close his eyes and soak in the warmth of Iwa-chan’s body heat all the same. The wake-up call he received this morning hadn’t been ideal, but being all wrapped up in Iwa-chan was _definitely_ making it better.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio liked to think he was a simple man. He was the ideal son, taking his duties as the heir of the Kageyama household very seriously. They weren’t the most influential noble family in Seijou: that honour lay to the Oikawa’s but Kageyama’s parents did take their job seriously.

And as a result, Kageyama did too.

Ever since he could remember, Kageyama had been groomed to take over his father’s position, his lands, his estates, _everything_. It wasn’t like anyone had asked him to take on any of the responsibilities but they had been thrust upon him and Kageyama knew nothing else than what was presented. So he took it at face value and did what he was told. His only solace was that he wasn’t alone. Despite the fact that Seijou had quite a few noble families, it was the son of the biggest one, Oikawa Tooru, who became Kageyama’s companion in everything.

Kageyama liked to think they were friends. No he _knew_ they were friends, despite how Oikawa-san sometimes talked to him. Since he had grown up with it, he was used to Oikawa’s blunt words and usual dramatics. Kageyama never took what Oikawa said to heart because despite his sometimes mean words, he never meant them. Deep down, Oikawa was just like Kageyama. Maybe not _just_ like him, but they were both far too proud of themselves and far too certain of their abilities to think otherwise when told.

When he was young, Kageyama had a hard time making friends because of this. At first people just thought he was shy and parents pushed their kids to befriend ‘the noble’s son’ but the kids often took a dislike to Kageyama right away and their parents didn’t push them further. He got a reputation for being ‘too proud’ or ‘too sullen’ but that wasn’t really his personality. To be honest, he was just a little awkward.

Oikawa-san on the other hand was proud as well but he knew how to talk to people and charm them. Kageyama had watched him do it on many occasions, even when they were younger. Oikawa-san was only two years his senior but he always seemed to know what he was doing, even while talking to the adults. Kageyama had been a little jealous of Oikawa’s easily approachable personality, despite the fact that he _knew_ how similar he was to Oikawa in the end.

But of course he had been awkward and shy but by some miracle, Oikawa noticed him and approached him all the same. Their first encounter was easily their worst but Kageyama was so taken aback at having been approached by _the_ Oikawa Tooru that he didn’t think much of it. He also thought that it would be a one-time thing. Although Kageyama was the son of a noble family, by the time he was six, there were already rumours about his terrible personality that prevented other kids from approaching him.

But that was fine. It gave him more time to focus on his studies, his _duties_. Somehow though, he caught the eye of Oikawa-san who despite claiming that he didn’t like Kageyama at all, kept coming back to hang out with him. Eventually, they started studying together, even tossing a ball around together in their free time. It made his parents happy that he had found a friend, and it made Kageyama happy that someone saw past his awkward exterior.

Even though Oikawa-san put on such a façade, he was really a nice guy after all, and Kageyama felt indebted to him in that way. He knew he was a difficult person to deal with, so he counted himself lucky that he had at least one friend, which was why it came as such a surprise when he met Hinata, because that made _two_ people who liked him for him.

Their first encounter had been even worse than his first encounter with Oikawa-san. Hinata was loud and too full of energy. They met in Seijou’s trade centre, which was a coincidence on its own. Kageyama didn’t like crowded place and the trade centre was easily the most crowded part of Seijou. He also didn’t like people touching him or staring at him, which happened a lot due to the narrow street space and the fact that he stood out due to who he was anyway. He could deal with small groups of people staring at him but large ones made him nervous and self-conscious.

But it wasn’t like he could avoid the trade centre forever. It was the heart of Seijou after all and his parents insisted that someone who came from a background such as his was required to know all the ins and outs of the estate, whether he liked it or not. So he braved the crowded area, dragging Oikawa-san along with him for moral support, but the older man ditched him the moment they stepped foot into the crowd.

Kageyama had walked around with a disgruntled look on his face, not paying much attention to his surroundings, which was how he managed to bump into Hinata. Thanks to the height difference, he didn’t even notice the short man until he shouted at Kageyama to watch where he was going.

For a moment, Kageyama had been taken aback because he had _never_ been spoken to like that in his life, aside from Oikawa-san. Even if the other kids didn’t like him, whether they were from poor families or the richer ones, he was always treated with a distanced respect on the occasion that a conversation arose. So for someone, a _stranger_ no less to have spoken to him like that was incredibly shocking. Especially because Kageyama sure looked the part of an important man, with his embroidered, _clean_ clothes, perfectly groomed black hair, sharp blue eyes and an aura of dignity that always surrounded him.

“Ah sorry about that,” he apologized before wondering why in the name of gods he was _apologizing_ to someone who had spoken to him so rudely. The shock made way for anger and he narrowed his eyes down at the orange ball below him.

“Yeah, you better be!” he replied, not reading into Kageyama’s anger at all. That had pissed him off even more. Sure, _he_ had bumped into the shorter boy but that didn’t mean that he should have been the only one apologizing. The trade centre was densely packed, anyone could have made the same mistake and besides, it was just courteous for both of them to apologize.

“Don’t speak to strangers so rudely,” he chided angrily. “Especially not strangers who are more important than you.” The stranger raised his eyebrows at Kageyama in defiance before asking him, “What makes you more important than me?”

Was he serious? Kageyama couldn’t tell if this guy was an idiot or not. Although judging from his dirty clothes, ruffled hair and overall dumb expression, he wouldn’t doubt the lack of education the boy had probably received. He knew he shouldn’t have been judging him like that, it was unlike him, but he couldn’t help it. This guy… this _annoying_ stranger pushed all of Kageyama’s buttons without even knowing him, which is what pissed him off the most.

“Are you stupid?” Kageyama asked, not realizing the words had left his mouth until they were gone and he heard them with his own ears.

“Why? Do you think I am just because I look like this?” The stranger has asked him. Before Kageyama could answer however, he continued. “Because I’m not. I know how to read and write. I go to school, you know. Maybe not the fancy, _private_ schooling that you get, but I’m doing just fine. I don’t care if you have more money than I do or if you’ve got more influence because that wasn’t _your_ doing. I’m going to do something with my life that I can be proud of for accomplishing _myself_ ,” he huffed.

The determined expression on his face was what dissolved Kageyama’s anger. Under no other circumstances would he have let someone speak to him that way. What the idiot accused him of was entirely untrue and just _mean_ to top it off. But Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sputter at him helplessly.

“I already apologized, dumbass,” he muttered when he couldn’t think of anything else. Surprisingly, the short guy laughed and shook his head. “Hinata, not ‘dumbass’,” he corrected. As if Kageyama cared. Or so he told himself. Because that night when he went home, he realized he _did_ care. Hinata had been the second person to speak to him without taking into consideration his position or his privileges. He had seen through all of those and stomped on them as if they didn’t matter.

In hindsight, Hinata was pretty stupid to have done all of that. If it had been anyone other than Kageyama, he would have been kicked out of the trade centre and banned from entering again. But Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to care about how stupid Hinata had been because it had been a refreshing change of pace.

He hadn’t mentioned that first encounter to Oikawa, but the next week, he tried to convince the older man to accompany him to the trade centre again, which he didn’t, complaining it was too crowded, but managed to pry the information on why Kageyama wanted to go there so badly anyway.

Oikawa-san had been surprisingly calm about Kageyama’s sudden infatuation with Hinata. In fact, he mostly turned a blind eye towards it, which was better than Kageyama expected. Sometimes he offhandedly asked how Hinata was doing and when Kageyama told Oikawa-san that he _liked_ Hinata, and was afraid of what to do, Oikawa-san had been surprisingly helpful then too.

So considering this all, when Oikawa-san of all people happened to run into a similar problem that Kageyama had, he didn’t even hesitate to help the older man in return. It was fair after all, and Kageyama had felt quite proud of himself, up until the moment where he was invited by Oikawa’s parents to have tea. He should have expected that it was going to be nothing more than an ambush. They interrogated Kageyama on what Oikawa may have told him, where he could have gone, _how_ he even managed to leave Seijou without anyone noticing. Kageyama expertly avoided all the questions but the longer the conversation went on, and the more Kageyama watched Oikawa’s mother shed tears, the more his guilt increased.

He couldn’t tell them that Oikawa-san leaving had been his doing. It wasn't entirely his fault but he _had_ urged it along. Not because he wanted to cause heartache or problems for anyone but because he had believed that Oikawa-san would be happier that way. 

But he was wrong. Someone like him and Oikawa, people who were born _into_ richness and privileges didn’t really have a choice when it concerned their future. Oikawa-san’s departure had caused a huge rupture in the estate and it took _months_ to settle everything. Eventually, people calmed down and accepted that Oikawa-san was gone but in that time, if Kageyama had learned one thing, it was that one mess was enough. There was no way he could cause the same problems. _Especially_ because the uproar caused by Oikawa-san’s departure was partially his fault anyway.

He hated the idea, but he knew what he had to do. Duty outweighed personal feelings; it was a fact that had been drilled into his head since he was a child. He just never expected there to be a point in his life when he would have to make that fated decision.

Breaking it off with Hinata hadn’t been easy but the other man had been surprisingly accepting of it, or as accepting as Hinata was going to get. Of course he was angry, told Kageyama that he was being incredibly unfair to the both of them, and advised him to just ignore his family and his duty.

But Kageyama couldn’t do that. Not when he saw how it broke Oikawa-san’s family’s heart. He knew that the older man hadn’t done what he did to cause others heartbreak but his actions had caused a lot of grief for his family. Kageyama didn’t always agree with his parents but they were his _family_. After seeing Oikawa-san’s parents, he wasn’t sure he could bring the same kind of distress onto his own parents.

After stopping his communication with Hinata, his interests shifted heavily towards running his family’s assets. His parents saw his new initiative as maturity and introduced the idea of marriage. Kageyama should have been opposed to it; he _was_ opposed to it, but he couldn’t bring himself to say no. Despite his best efforts at forgetting Hinata by keeping himself busy with work, he just wasn’t able to.

He thought about the short ball of sunshine every single day and it was slowly eating away at his resolve. He decided that the only way to get around that was marriage, where he would be duty-bound. It was a terrible solution in the long run, one that was sure to cause him more suffering than anything else, but it was his best option for the time being. So he agreed and his parents were ecstatic that their son really was a model child after all and that Oikawa’s antics hadn’t rubbed off on him.

“Kageyama-kun, we’re leaving. Are you ready?” Kageyama nodded to his mother who had popped into his room. He checked his bags once over before deeming that he had everything he needed. “Good,” she continued. “I’ll let the servants take your bags. Everything is prepared for you outside.”

“Thank you,” he replied politely. His mother smiled before wrapping her arms around his torso.

“My son is all grown up,” she wept happily, to which Kageyama could only nod and smile awkwardly. Even if his heart wasn’t into it, he was doing the right thing, he reminded himself, watching the large, teary-eyed smile on his mother’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this title was totally inspired by B.A.P's 'One Shot' bc one of my good friends has been dying over their new comeback and I am now slowly being dragged into that world as well... I know it's like 4 years old but def my fav song by them atm.
> 
> I hope this wasn't too confusing if you've read it as a standalone. I really am trying to make it so that the stories in this series don't actually build on one another but sometimes when I'm writing I forget assumptions I make. >.< feel free to yell at me if something doesn't make sense.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! seriously, I love talking to you and hearing feedback! ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew managed to get this in before my busy weekend started and I was consumed by school work. tbh I should have been focusing on school but screw it, my muse was cooperating with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these idiots being dorks. I honestly adore Bokuto, and I hope I've done him justice. honestly I hope I've done all these characters justice.
> 
> I was actually going to post this last night but I ended up passing out before 11 >.< ANYWAY, better late than never.

“Does everyone know the plan?” Bokuto asked, trailing his eyes over the five faces around him. They all nodded, Iwa-chan albeit a little begrudgingly. Even after he had said yes to Bokuto’s idea, he still wasn’t completely onboard with the whole plan. Oikawa however, had managed to convince him  _not_ to strike the idea down because it was important to him and it was important to Bokuto as well.   
   
How was Iwa-chan going to say no after Oikawa had pleaded his case so convincingly? Even though he couldn’t go back on his word, he still looked incredibly unimpressed with the whole lot of them and made sure they all knew with his excessive eye-rolling and stony face. Oikawa hadn’t seen him smile in almost  _two days_. He would have been upset by it if it weren’t for the fact that grumpy Iwa-chan was pretty cute too. And, he was too busy helping Bokuto foolproof their plan to pay much attention to Iwa-chan.   
   
That may have also contributed to Iwaizumi’s annoyance.  
   
“I don’t hear a yes,” Bokuto continued, annoyed.   
   
“Bokuto, we nodded our heads, that was confirmation enough,” Matsukawa rolled his eyes, nudging Iwaizumi whose glare towards Bokuto was getting increasingly menacing.  
   
“I’m sorry, I just really want this to work out,” Bokuto pouted. Oikawa couldn’t help but sympathize. He wanted this to work out too. He was also incredibly nervous considering this was his first time meeting Kageyama again in over a year. Their last encounter hadn’t been terrible, but the idea of meeting the younger man under such circumstances was making Oikawa feel uneasy.   
   
He picked at the grass beneath him absentmindedly, tearing at it. They were currently taking a break from their journey to Fukurodani. It wasn’t like the distance was long from where they had been but having to rely on the less common paths made the journey unnecessary longer. It had been almost a week since Bokuto first brought the news that Kageyama was getting married, and Oikawa had naively assumed that it would still be a little while away, but he was wrong.   
   
He shouldn’t have underestimated Kageyama’s ability to be as annoying as possible. Of course the man was getting married the _following week_ , which made the time they had to both get to Fukurodani and to come up with a decent enough plan to stop the marriage very short.   
   
It was still cold out and Oikawa couldn’t understand why Tobio-chan would want to get married in the winter. A nice, spring wedding would have been so much better, especially with the cherry blossoms blooming and brightening up the scenery. But Kageyama was gloomy to the core so the fact that he was getting married in the winter shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Oikawa, yet it still made him angry. Mostly because they were pressed for the time and Oikawa absolutely despised having to work out a detailed plan on such short notice.   
   
Bokuto had been surprisingly helpful though. His determination had been greatly appreciated. The others were very much on board with the idea too and were willing to help in any way. Even Iwa-chan, who grumbled at the mere mention of ‘marriage’ and ‘Kageyama’ in the same sentence was willing to offer his expertise on the matter and point out any flaws he saw in their plan.   
   
Their idea was far from perfect. In fact, most people would probably think it was stupid (which in fact, Iwa-chan _had_  called it on more than one occasion) but it was the best thing they had. Oikawa knew Kageyama well enough to know that the younger man was doing this for reasons that had nothing to do with what  _he_ wanted and his own happiness.   
   
Kageyama was so awkward, Oikawa couldn’t even imagine the man as a  _husband_. But that was far from being the point. Either way, Oikawa was certain that Kageyama had been roped into this or had some misconception about marriage that he thought he had to fulfill and Oikawa couldn’t stand around and watch his friend do that to himself.    
   
“Don’t worry, it’ll work out.” Surprisingly, it was Iwa-chan who offered the hope, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the group. Oikawa cocked his head at him in confusion, but a small smile still managed to find its way onto his face. Iwa-chan loved to be a downer but in the end, he was the rock that kept them grounded.   
   
“Thanks, man,” Bokuto beamed, having been uplifted by Iwa-chan’s words.   
   
“Can we eat now? I’m so hungry,” Kuroo whined from next to Bokuto. There were loud yells of agreement at that, until the food was passed around and they felt full enough to keep travelling towards Fukurodani, worries forgotten for the time being.   


* * *

The closer they got to Fukurodani, the more Oikawa’s anxiety grew. Not only was this the first time that he would be seeing Kageyama in over a year, but this was also the first time that he would be in the same vicinity as his parents in the same time frame. Oikawa hadn’t spoken to them, hadn’t seen them, hadn’t even heard from them since that night he ran away. He knew it was a terrible thing for him to have done to his parents but they had been holding him back and he wanted to be free.   
   
Oikawa understood their position and wasn’t stupid enough to think that they treated him the way that they did because they  _wanted_ to. But still, their lack of understanding towards Oikawa’s own wants and needs had been a little too stifling. For almost nineteen years Oikawa had done everything that they told him to do. He had been a good son, a good _heir_ and the one time he wanted something for himself, they shut it down immediately.   
   
It wasn’t fair.   
   
_Life isn’t fair_. He could almost hear his father’s words ring out in his head. That was one of his favourite sayings. At the time, Oikawa couldn’t understand what his father meant by that because as far as he was concerned, he had never had any hardships. He now understood though that what his father had meant was that life wasn’t fair for him because there were certain expectations he was anticipated to uphold, as a son born into the Oikawa family.   
   
But it wasn’t like Oikawa running away was going to ruin _everything_. In fact, it would probably make his brother-in-law happy. The man did have his own land and wealth, but with Oikawa having abandoned his stance as the heir of the Oikawa family, his nephew would presumably take that position.   
   
Oikawa loved the idiot, and was glad that if anyone was going to take up his role, it would be Takeru. It would make his sister happy, his brother-in-law happy and probably his parents too, to know that their wealth was at least going to stay within the family and not be divided up to some distanced relatives. Still, he didn’t think it had been his parents’ first choice, which was something they would surely blame him for if they ever saw one another again.   
   
And that was what Oikawa was worried about. He didn’t think he could handle the blame for what he did. It hadn’t been ideal but it also hadn’t been fair for titles to hold him back from living his life the way he wanted. He was truly happy now but he didn’t think his parents would be all too caring about his happiness when duty was on the line.   
   
“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Iwa-chan’s voice broke Oikawa out of his thoughts. “You kept frowning, is everything alright?” he asked and Oikawa wanted nothing more than to hug the other man until all his worries had seeped out.   
   
Seeing Iwa-chan’s concern for him however, made Oikawa’s heart feel lighter already. It was moments like these that he was reminded that his decision all those months ago to leave Seijou and be with Iwa-chan had been right. He had never questioned his decision but it was as if Iwa-chan had taken it upon himself to constantly remind Oikawa that he had done the right thing.   
   
Not that Oikawa believed Iwa-chan did it on purpose. That was just his nature. He was caring, and kind, and treated Oikawa better than anyone else had treated him before. He didn’t hold back when Oikawa was being stupid, which also made his praise and his compliments all the more _real_.   
   
“Everything’s fine, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa assured, smiling.   
   
Iwaizumi gave him a disbelieving look. He looked up at the rest of the group who were trailing ahead before asking, “Are you worried about running into your parents?” It was just like him to know exactly what Oikawa was thinking. Oikawa couldn’t even bother to be surprised by that fact anymore. He shook his head lightly, chuckling.   
   
“I  _was_ , but I’m not anymore,” he admitted. He smiled again to show Iwa-chan that he really meant what he said. Iwaizumi seemed to be satisfied with Oikawa’s answer because he hummed lightly, moving his horse closer to Oikawa’s so he could brush his hand over Oikawa’s own.   
   
It was a simple gesture but it made both of them blush all the same. “Don’t keep things like that to yourself, idiot,” Iwaizumi chided but his words held no real bite. “If at any time you’re worried about something, tell me.”   
   
Oikawa could only nod and smile again at the comforting words. “Ok,” he agreed happily, which seemed to satisfy Iwa-chan. He didn’t say anything else but he did maintain the proximity between them, keeping his outstretched arm within holding distance of Oikawa’s hand. That was, until Hanamaki turned around to ask loudly, “Are you guys doing gross stuff back there?”   
   
Iwa-chan dropped Oikawa’s hand immediately, but Oikawa didn’t mind. Having his reassuring presence next to Oikawa was enough. He laughed at the angry look on Iwa-chan’s face as he yelled profanities at Hanamaki, which only served to cause a ruckus amongst all of them. Oikawa’s laugh grew, as he was reminded once again that he had done the right thing all those months ago. Leaving Seijou had been in his best interest and he had never once regretted his decision. Seeing the familiar faces of Iwa-chan, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Bokuto and Kuroo only served to strengthen his thoughts.   
   
“Oikawa, come ride with me,” Bokuto whined. “Mattsun won’t indulge my plans any longer. I want to discuss them with you,” he continued, throwing a pout in Oikawa’s direction. Oikawa could only laugh as he gave Iwaizumi a shrug before lightly tapping his horse to move up to where Bokuto was. Matsukawa took his place next to Iwa-chan instead, and Oikawa once against felt relief wash over him. They really were all like his family. They had grown so close in such a short span of time but Oikawa honestly felt like he had known them all for a lot longer.   
   
Bokuto whooped in happiness, not wasting a single moment to divulge his thoughts to Oikawa. Most of what he said was absolutely insane, but it made Oikawa laugh. He would break it to Bokuto later that what he wanted wasn’t possible. For the time being, he was happy enough to be kept busy with Bokuto’s incessant chatter, rather than the thoughts swimming around in his mind.  


* * *

“Hanamaki, you’re on lookout. Stay near the edge of the shrine and make sure no one spots us,” Iwaizumi ordered. Hanamaki grumbled a little about being left behind but didn’t make any more protests.   
   
“Yes, sir,” he agreed, heading off towards his destination. They had reached Fukurodani a few hours ago, just in time to get a good look around the place and find the spots necessary for them to carry out their plans. Getting into Fukurodani hadn’t been a problem. The city saw lots of visitors every day, thanks to its large market that was known to have a variety of items not found elsewhere.   
   
Finding the shrine that Kageyama would be married in however was a lot harder. Aside from being known for their diverse market, Fukurodani was also known for their numerous shrines, all of which were popular locations for weddings. It was a very developed area and if they weren’t here on business, Oikawa would have liked to explore it a little bit. As it so happened, they were pressed for time as they were, and there was absolutely no room to get distracted by the grandeur of Fukurodani.   
   
Somehow though, Kuroo managed to find out where Kageyama was getting married. He even managed to figure out the name of Kageyama’s bride-to-be.   
   
“How’d you do that?” Matsukawa had asked, when Kuroo came waddling back looking proud of his accomplishment.   
   
“See that cute girl over there? I promised her a drink tonight,” he had smiled, proud of himself.   
   
“But we’re not going to be here tonight,” Matsukawa had deadpanned, to which Kuroo just replied, “Duh, but she doesn’t need to know that.” If it wasn’t for the fact that Kuroo’s ability to hunt information had been incredibly useful, Oikawa might have thought about chiding him for his methods. Although, he supposed Kuroo  _was_  a mercenary after all and although they had _some_ morals, they did have to give them up in other departments.   
   
Luckily for them, the shrine that Kageyama was getting married in was the largest, and most popular one in Fukurodani. While the ceremony itself was private, that didn’t stop others from peering at the beautifully constructed structure from outside. It was easy enough for them to blend in with the crowds who had heard so much about the wedding and the important people who were to take part in it.   
   
Huh. So this girl, Yukie, that Tobio-chan was supposedly getting married to was some big shot in Fukurodani. How someone like Kageyama had even managed to grab the attention of a girl like her was beyond Oikawa, but once again, he couldn’t help but think that Tobio-chan really did have an annoying ability to mess things up.   
   
“Kuroo, we all know how much you love flirting so go keep the bride occupied. Keep her distracted for as long as possible. We need Oikawa to be able to get in and talk to Kageyama before the wedding starts. We don’t know how long convincing him will take so just, do your best, or your worst. Whatever it’ll take to keep her busy,” Iwa-chan explained. Kuroo nodded before heading towards the back of the shrine, which happened to have an emergency entrance. It was hidden, but they had managed to find it pretty easily.   
   
“That leaves, us four,” Iwa-chan said pointing to himself, Bokuto, Matsukawa and Oikawa. “Bokuto and Matsukawa, I want you to search for any other ways out of the shrine. We can’t just rely on the front and back exits. There’s probably a hidden tunnel somewhere. Shrines are often built with many secret passages,” Iwa-chan explained.   
   
“Got it,” Bokuto replied happily just as Matsukawa said, “Sure thing.” Iwaizumi nodded at them both before watching them go off in the direction that Kuroo had only a few moments earlier.   
   
Times like this, Oikawa wanted nothing more than to kiss Iwa-chan because  _damn_ , if he didn’t look sexy giving out instructions like that. No matter how much he complained about this plan, when it came down to it, he had put all his thought into making sure it would come out as a success. “You’re the best,” Oikawa pecked his lips lightly, restraining himself from doing anything more because they really didn’t have the time.   
   
“Yeah, whatever,” Iwa-chan mumbled in response, waving Oikawa off. “You know what to do, right?” he asked, and Oikawa nodded immediately.   
   
“Get in, give Tobio-chan a butt whooping and get him _out_ ,” Oikawa responded evenly.   
   
“That’s not how I would have put it but sure,” Iwa-chan smiled. “Come on,” he nodded in the direction of their entrance. Most people around them were too busy trying to catch a glimpse of someone important to pay them much attention, which was great for them. Oikawa found a bit of humour in the fact that these people had already seen _someone important_  in him but he quickly rid his mind of that thought because that really wasn’t him anymore.   
   
Once they were inside, they had to be careful not to run into any of the priests or worse, any of the guests because the chances that they knew Oikawa was very high. At least with the priests they could convince them that they were guests. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had somehow managed to ‘borrow’ a couple of kimonos from somewhere Oikawa didn’t even want to know. They certainly had dressed the part of guests, which was a little difficult because the kimonos didn’t exactly offer too much movement. But it helped them blend in better, which was in their best interest.  
   
Oikawa had no idea where they were going, but Iwa-chan was apparently familiar with the layout. When Oikawa asked him how he knew, he just shrugged and said most shrines were built the same way, so Oikawa didn’t question him further. He didn’t have the time to do that right now anyway, so he followed Iwa-chan blindly through the shrine until they reached a door, which Iwa-chan said he was positive was where Kageyama was probably waiting.   
   
“Are you sure? It seems oddly quiet around here,” he asked.   
   
“Trust me,” was all Iwa-chan said and that was all Oikawa needed to hear. He nodded, when Iwa-chan told him he would stay outside and make sure no one would disturb them. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slid the door open and was pleased to be met with an empty room, except for one person.   
   
“ _Oikawa-san_?” Kageyama asked, getting up from his seat to rush over to Oikawa. He looked good in his black kimono, simple yet elegant. Ugh, he really did look like he was getting married, which made Oikawa’s anger only rise.  
   
“Shhh, you idiot,” Oikawa chided.  
   
“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked, looking as if he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Oikawa almost felt bad for him…  _almost_. But he didn’t because he wasn’t here as a friend to support Kageyama. He was here to knock some sense into the dumbass and if that’s what he was going to do then he couldn’t feel any remorse.   
   
“I heard you were getting married and wanted to see it for myself,” Oikawa responded with a roll of his eyes. “What do you _think_  I’m here for, Tobio-chan?”  
   
Kageyama swallowed nervously before shaking his head. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, but his expression seemed to say that he  _did_  know.   
   
“Why are you doing this? You don’t like Yukie.” There was no point in beating around the bush now. They didn’t have much time and Oikawa had never been one for babying Kageyama anyway.   
   
“How do you know her name?” he asked, completely missing the point.   
   
“I’ve got resources. Now  _tell me_ why you’re doing this,” Oikawa snapped, glaring at Kageyama. The anger in his words and in his eyes seemed to do the trick because Kageyama looked appropriately scared. He shook his head, looking down at his feet to avoid Oikawa’s gaze.   
   
“I don’t know,” he admitted, looking crestfallen.   
   
“Tobio-chan, I know we don’t always get along and I don’t always like you but there was one thing I admired about you. It was the fact that you didn’t care what others thought of you. When you first told me about Chibi-chan, I thought you would forget about it and that it was a momentary lapse in judgement.” Kageyama looked like he was about to protest but Oikawa put a hand up, stopping the younger man from saying anything. “No, let me finish. I honestly thought you were going to forget about Hinata in a few days, but when you didn’t, I told myself that it was just a matter of time until you did. But it had been _months_ and you still didn’t let go of your shrimp. That was the first time I was ever  _jealous_  of you, alright? I was jealous that you were so confident in yourself that you could throw caution to the wind and do  _whatever the fuck you wanted_.”   
   
“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said hoarsely. He looked as if he had a lump in his throat. Good, because Oikawa felt like he might cry and he would hate it if he was crying and Kageyama wasn’t.   
   
“And when you helped me leave Seijou and when you convinced me to live my own life the way I wanted, I realized I wasn’t jealous anymore and that I was happy that you had found your way first because without you, I wouldn’t be here, extremely satisfied with the way life has turned out. So don’t you dare tell me you’re doing this for  _duty’s_ sake. You threw your duty away the moment you befriended Hinata,” he finished angrily.   
   
For a moment, neither of them spoke. Oikawa almost thought that Kageyama hadn’t heard a thing he said, but the pale expression on his face gave away what he was feeling. Finally, Kageyama opened his mouth to reply.   
   
“It’s not as simple as that, Oikawa-san,” he laughed hollowly. Oikawa wanted to punch him. “You’re right, I did encourage you to do what you wanted with your life and I’ve never regretted doing that. In fact, I’m pleased to see you’re so happy, but like I told you before, I’m not as courageous as you are. I don’t have the same resolve. I may have initiated a relationship with Shouyou but it was a  _secret_ one and deep down, I think I knew that it wasn’t going to be anything more than that. I’m a terrible person. Shouyou doesn’t deserve me.”   
   
“I hate you, Tobio-chan. I can’t believe I came all this way for you only for you to not even listen to me,” Oikawa spat at him angrily. “Do you even like Yukie?” he asked, using his last bit of hope to convince Kageyama otherwise.   
   
“Yes,” Kageyama responded firmly.  
   
“ _Liar_ ,” Oikawa said, easily reading through the firm expression on Kageyama’s face. Oikawa knew when he had lost and this battle with Kageyama was certainly a lost cause for him. He didn’t wait around for a response from the solemn man. A response he was sure would cause his anger to rise. Instead, he turned around and left.   
   
Iwa-chan was waiting outside for him, just like he said he would. He took one look at Oikawa alone and didn’t say anything else. He only nodded and jerked his head in the direction that they had come from. “Come on, let’s go find the others.”   
   
Oikawa nodded and followed after Iwa-chan without saying another word. He felt inadequate and pathetic. He thought he knew Kageyama well enough to be able to convince the younger man that he was doing the wrong thing. He thought he would be able to get through to Kageyama. They were all depending on him to do so and Oikawa couldn’t even pull it off. What good was he to the team if he couldn’t even fulfill his part of the plan?   
   
“Stop thinking that,” Iwaizumi whispered harshly. Oikawa looked up in surprise to see an angry look on Iwa-chan’s face. Oh great, now even Iwa-chan was disappointed with him. When Oikawa didn’t reply, Iwaizumi just continued. “Stop thinking that you failed, Shittykawa,” he elaborated. “You did all you could. We can’t force someone to call off their marriage just because  _we_  don’t like the idea of it.” Even Oikawa could tell that Iwa-chan didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. It was obvious from the way Kageyama had looked at Oikawa, and from what he had said to Oikawa that Kageyama was only doing this because he thought it was his _duty_.   
   
But Oikawa appreciated Iwa-chan’s support all the same. “Thanks,” he said dully. Iwa-chan, to his credit, didn’t push Oikawa further, something that Oikawa was grateful for.   
   
The chiming of bells startled Oikawa out of his thoughts. He looked towards Iwa-chan with a panicked expression when doors started sliding open and people poured out. “What’s happening?” he asked, glancing around to make sure there wasn’t anyone who he recognized around.   
   
“The wedding ceremony is about to start.  _Shit_ ,” Iwaizumi cursed, looking for a way out. “Come on, we’ll blend in with the crowd and once we’re outside, we can get out of here,” he said grabbing Oikawa’s hand and pulling him along. Oikawa had never wished he wasn’t tall before in his life. In fact, he  _loved_  his height, but at the moment, he wished he were a few inches shorter so that blending in with the crowd could have been easier. Still, he kept his head down and by some miracle, he made it outside without being spotted by anyone he knew.   
   
Once they were in the garden, the guests took their place around the pavilion while Oikawa and Iwaizumi slowly made their way to the side where they could hide behind the assortment of large trees.   
   
“Iwa-chan, I don’t want to watch this,” Oikawa whined.  
   
“Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do,” Iwaizumi apologized and from the sorry look on his face, Oikawa knew he meant it. He supposed they had no choice but to watch the ceremony because until it was over, they were effectively trapped.   
   
As the guests finished piling in, the priest took his place in the middle of the pavilion, waiting for the bride and groom to arrive.   
   
“Holy shit,” Oikawa whispered suddenly, seemingly taking Iwa-chan aback.   
   
“What is it?” he asked, looking around worriedly.   
   
“Is that  _Kou-chan_  up there?” Oikawa asked, pointing at the priest standing in front of the guests. Oikawa heard Iwa-chan groan beside him.   
   
“You have got to be kidding me. What the fuck is that idiot doing up there? And where’s Matsukawa?” he asked desperately.   
   
“Right here,” came a voice from behind them that made Oikawa jump and Iwaizumi glare. “Sorry,” Mattsun apologized sheepishly. “There’s a tunnel a few trees back. It’s pretty well hidden but it leads outside and is connected to another one that leads into the shrine,” he explained.   
   
Well, at least that solved their problem of how to get out of the shrine. Too bad Bokuto had created an even bigger problem, which prevented them from leaving at that very moment. There was no way they could leave without that idiot.   
   
“I can’t believe you let him out of your sight,” Iwa-chan sighed.   
   
Mattsun looked sheepish. “I didn’t mean to. We were searching the kannushi’s room when we found the secret passageway. I told him to keep watch while I searched for where it led to but by the time I had figured it out and made it back, he was gone.”   
   
“Fucking Bokuto. What is he thinking? He’s going to get us all killed. Or worse, he’s going to earn us all a divine punishment from the gods. I can’t believe he stole the _kannushi’s_ clothing,” Iwa-chan groaned.   
   
“I’m sorry,” Matsukawa apologized again, which Iwaizumi waved off.   
   
“Forget it, that’s not important anymore. Do you know where Kuroo is?”  
   
“Sorry man, I haven’t seen him since he went into the bride’s room.”  
   
Iwa-chan pulled at his hair in frustration once again, before calming himself. “Ok, this is what we’re going to do. Matsukawa, show me how to get out of here, then head to where Hanamaki is. Prepare the horses and wait for us to leave as soon as possible. Oikawa and I will stay here and wait for idiot one and idiot two,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Stay here,” he told Oikawa as he left with Matsukawa.   
   
Normally, Oikawa would feel anxious at being left alone like that but watching Bokuto make a fool of himself had put him on edge. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the other man’s movements. Thankfully, the priest’s cap he was wearing hid his eccentric hair. His eyes still stood out, but the guests were at a distance so Oikawa prayed that they wouldn’t notice that either.  
   
The bells chimed again and this time, Kageyama and Yukie walked out. Oikawa had to admit, Yukie was incredibly  _pretty_. Her brown hair was tied to the side in an elegant bun and the white kimono she wore, embroidered in gold along the seams, made her brown eyes stand out. She and Kageyama looked like complete opposites, which really made them look all the more attractive together. Oikawa immediately hated her for looking so good next to him.   
   
He watched in anticipation as the two of them walked past the guests. Yukie was smiling, Kageyama was trying his best not to look too sullen, which was difficult considering it was his default expression. Oikawa couldn’t help but narrow his eyes as they progressed further, until the stepped onto the wooden pavilion, facing the priest, or what was supposed to be the priest.   
   
Oikawa watched in horror as Kageyama’s expression shifted to one of confusion. How could he have forgotten that Kageyama had met Bokuto before? Only for a brief period of time but Kageyama’s memory was impeccable. He clenched his hands into fists, waiting for Kageyama to say something but he let it pass.   
   
“Did anything happen?” Iwa-chan asked, sliding next to Oikawa once again.   
   
“No, but Tobio-chan seems to have recognized Bokuto. He hasn’t said anything though,” Oikawa reassured. “Any updates on Kuroo?”   
   
“Yeah, I popped into the shrine on my way back. Found him trying to figure out which way to go,” he rolled his eyes. “He’s with Matsukawa and Hanamaki so all we have to do is get Bokuto out. I’m worried he’s going to do something stupid,” Iwa-chan sighed.  
   
“He’s _definitely_  going to do something stupid. I don’t know how we’re going to get him out of there without anyone seeing. I can see Kageyama’s parents from here and mine are sitting right next to them,” Oikawa pointed to the front row.   
   
“Don’t worry, if it comes down to it, you get out of here, ok? I’ll deal with Bokuto,” Iwa-chan reassured, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s temple.   
   
“I don’t like that idea,” he began, but Iwa-chan cut him off.   
   
“And I don’t like the idea of you being taken away from me. I’ll figure it out,” he assured. The firmness in his voice had Oikawa completely convinced. How could he believe anything else, otherwise? This was the part about Iwa-chan he simultaneously loved and hated. He always looked out for his team, even if that meant putting his ass on the line. He was a good a leader and he took his job as one seriously. His resolve was admirable but also make Oikawa worry about him.  
   
They watched Bokuto take out the sake for the  _san-san-ku-do_ ceremony. Instead of pouring the sake out into the cups for the bride and groom, he poured the liquid from the bottle straight into his mouth. The gasps from the guests was unmistakable. Oikawa felt himself colour at the embarrassment. He was usually a very hard person to embarrass but if anyone was going to be able to make him feel second-hand embarrassment it was sure to be Bokuto.   
   
“I’m going to kill him when I get my hands on him,” Iwa-chan growled under his breath. Oikawa couldn’t even argue with the statement.   
   
Up on the altar, Bokuto grinned, but when no one said anything he poured the remaining liquid from the bottle into the appropriate cup. He handed it to Kageyama, who drank the liquid and handed it to Yukie. Bokuto whispered something then, that no one except for Kageyama and Yukie could hear, but what he said must have been embarrassing because Oikawa could see a flush on both Kageyama and Yukie’s faces.  
   
But neither of them said anything so Bokuto continued and poured the second cup of sake, which he handed to Yukie first this time. She passed it to Kageyama who picked it up and sipped, looking extremely displeased. Well, more displeased than usual.   
   
Surprisingly, the third cup passed by smoothly as well without further disturbance on Bokuto’s end, and they moved on to the vows.   
   
“Why is Bokuto doing this?” Iwaizumi murmured under his breath. Oikawa only shrugged in response because that’s exactly what he wanted to know as well. Why would Kou-chan voluntarily take part in Kageyama’s wedding when he was the one who was so against it to begin with?   
   
He handed the vows to Kageyama who took them and began to read. Oikawa felt his throat tighten just watching the event take place. He wanted to get out of there but they couldn’t leave without Bokuto. When Kageyama was done with his vows, Bokuto handed the scroll to Yukie who took it and started reading hers. When she was half-way through though, she stopped and Oikawa thought that Bokuto said something again.  
   
Upon closer examination however, he noticed that Bokuto had been standing quiet. Yukie turned her head to face the guests, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice.  
   
“I would like to make an announcement,” she shouted, effectively starting murmurs between the guests. Kageyama looked incredibly confused as well as he stared at his bride unsurely. “I don’t want to get married,” she turned to Kageyama to add, “Sorry, but my heart belongs to someone else. Kageyama-kun is a great person but I can’t do this to him. I’m sorry everyone,” she concluded, stepping down from the altar and hurrying off back inside the shrine.   
   
Oikawa looked at Iwa-chan, eyes wide with shock. “What just happened?” he asked, but Iwa-chan wasn’t paying attention. The guests were in a frenzy as they stood up, confused on how to proceed. Some of the women chased after Yukie, while the others gaped at the scene. Oikawa looked at Iwa-chan who had his eyes trained on Bokuto. Oikawa followed his line of vision to find that Bokuto was whispering something to Kageyama, who kept nodding.   
   
“Iwa-chan, what is it?” Oikawa asked, noticing his focused expression.   
   
“Nothing,” he replied absentmindedly before turning to Oikawa. “Listen, you go back, ok? No, listen to me Tooru, see that large tree, the yorishiro back there? There’s a bush behind it that moves. Go down the stairs you find under the bush and turn left at the fork. I’m going to be right behind you,” he assured. Oikawa felt his heart rate increase at the determined look on Iwa-chan’s face.   
   
“You have to promise to come back,” he whispered. Iwa-chan didn’t even hesitate before replying firmly, “I will. Now go,” he ushered Oikawa away.   
   
In hindsight, this had been a stupid idea. If Tobio-chan was one thing, he was stubborn. Oikawa believed his could fight Kageyama’s stubbornness with his own, but he had been wrong. He should have just let Kageyama do what he wanted. It wasn’t like he  _owed_ him anything. Oikawa felt his eyes tear up at the thought in anger, but he pushed them away. No, he wasn’t going to get worked up about this. He wasn’t going to think negative thoughts. Everything was going to be just  _fine_.  
   
That’s what he told himself as he did exactly as Iwa-chan instructed, making his way down the stairs and turning up outside the shrine. He was greeted by Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Kuroo who were all prepared to leave.   
   
“Where are Bokuto and Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked, upon seeing Oikawa emerge alone.   
   
“Iwa-chan said he was going to be right behind me,” Oikawa answered sullenly. His lack of enthusiasm was all the answer they needed.   
   
“Right, well, Iwaizumi never lies. Get on, Oikawa. He won’t want us unprepared when he gets back,” Hanamaki assured, waving the rein of his horse towards Oikawa.   
   
Oikawa nodded. He didn’t want to doubt Iwa-chan. That wasn’t the right thing to do. But every second that passed by was torturous. His brain kept coming up with ideas that were far from ideal, and it was taking every bit of Oikawa’s resolve not to indulge himself in them. He was wondering when someone would make the call to leave without Iwaizumi and Bokuto. He hoped no one did. It was a selfish want, but he couldn’t help himself from thinking it all the same.   
   
The noise around the shrine was starting to grow and Oikawa could only imagine it was due to the chaos happening inside. What had happened to the real kannushi anyway? That was another problem that he didn’t need weighing him down.   
   
Thankfully, the group was quiet, with the exception of the odd neigh from the horses who were getting restless from being kept in such a tight space for so long. Oikawa kept glancing at the others quickly, to try and get a read on their expressions but he didn’t want to stare too long, in case that spurred the inevitable conversation.   
   
“Why do you all look so sad?” Iwa-chan’s voice broke Oikawa out of his thoughts. He stared at the man who climbed his way out of the hole, followed by Bokuto who reached down to… pull Kageyama out as well. “Not right now,” Iwa-chan shook his head at the curious looks on their faces.   
   
Bokuto was still wearing his priest’s robes but he had ditched the cap, making him look stranger than usual. “Let’s get out of here,” he laughed, and despite the tension in the air, everyone couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Once Bokuto had pulled Kageyama up behind him, Iwaizumi had signalled for them all to _get the fuck out of there_ , to which no one had any objections.   
   
Thankfully, the news of the disturbance in the shrine hadn’t made it very far throughout Fukurodani, which allowed them to leave the city quite easily. Thank goodness for the size of Fukurodani, at least.   
   
“Holy shit, that was so close,” Bokuto laughed when they were back in the forest and away from the main roads. Until then, the group had been quiet as their main objective was to get as far away from Fukurodani as possible. They didn’t know who had seen them and what would happen if they got caught. Frankly, none of them cared to stay and find out.   
   
“Bokuto, you fucking dumbass. I can’t believe you left even after I told you to  _stay_ ,” Matsukawa punched him in the arm.   
   
“Ow, but I kind of zoned out and the kannushi walked in, so I did the only thing I could think of and knocked him out. But then who was going to lead the wedding ceremony?” Bokuto asked, looking at them with genuine concern.   
   
“I’m going to pretend like you didn’t just say all of that,” Iwaizumi sighed, moving past Bokuto to punch him in the arm as well.   
   
“Why is everyone picking on me?” Bokuto complained, pouting.   
   
“Because you almost fucked everything up,” Kuroo supplied unhelpfully.   
   
“No, you don’t get to talk Kuroo. You were supposed to keep the bride distracted and then _get out_ , except you got lost,” Iwaizumi said in Bokuto’s defense. Bokuto lit up at that and stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, who only stuck his tongue back out at Bokuto.   
   
“Well, I did distract her. Quite well, might I add,” he grinned. “I see there’s no wedding so you can all feel free to thank me now,” he looked smug.   
   
“ _No way_ ,” Oikawa asked in shock, understanding what Kuroo was implying right away. “Tetsu-chan, please tell me you didn’t,” he continued.   
   
“Oh, but I  _did_ ,” he laughed, looking proud of himself. He turned to Kageyama then added, “I saved you from a cheating wife by the way. You’re welcome.”   
   
Kageyama looked confused at having been spoken to so suddenly. “Thank you?”  
   
“Don’t thank him,” Oikawa reprimanded. “You’re a terrible person, Tetsu-chan.”   
   
“Excuse me, don’t you all look at me like that. I got us the results that we needed, didn’t I? Also, Hanamaki, remember that time you said I wasn’t pretty? Well _hah_ , take that Takahiro,” he laughed, looking positively gleeful.  
   
Hanamaki just rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. “Man, you guys got to have all the fun while I was stuck patrolling outside. Next time, I want to be in the thick of things.”  
   
“There isn’t going to be a  _next time_ ,” Iwaizumi corrected. Oikawa could admit that while this hadn’t been the least stressful thing they had done, it had been kind of _fun_  and thrilling.   
   
“So, what happened after I left?” Oikawa asked, jerking his head at Kageyama and Bokuto who were riding together.  
   
Iwaizumi groaned a little before beginning his explanation. “In the mess that occurred after Yukie left, everyone was kind of all over the place. I managed to get back into the crowd and catch Bokuto’s attention without anyone noticing, but in that time, Bokuto and Kageyama had been doing their own talking. So when I called Bokuto over, he grabbed Kageyama with him. At first I didn’t want him coming with us because I thought Bokuto had dragged him against his will, but it seemed like he genuinely wanted to. I don’t think anyone saw us, but you never know,” he explained.   
   
“Are you kidding me? How did Kou-chan convince you? Come here, let me punch you, you asshole,” Oikawa yelled, riding closer towards Kageyama and Bokuto.   
   
“Oikawa-san, please, I’m sorry. You were right the entire time. I just didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of being correct,” Kageyama offered meekly.   
   
Oikawa let out a strangled cry. “Kou-chan you have to let me hit him. _Stop moving_!” Kageyama was holding onto Bokuto’s back, using the man’s broad shoulders to hide himself so that Oikawa couldn’t touch him.   
   
“I said I was sorry, Oikawa-san. But listen, Bokuto-san told me things that Shouyou said when they met and I don’t know; I guess hearing that really convinced me. I wouldn’t have done anything if it weren’t for the fact that Yukie-san called the wedding off herself. I realized that was my chance so I took it… Except now I’m kind of screwed, aren’t I?” he asked dully.   
   
Oikawa stopped his motions and looked at Kageyama. Ugh, he really was kind of pathetic but seeing him like this made Oikawa want to hug him then strangle him or maybe strangle him  _while_ hugging him.   
   
“What are you going to do?” he asked, aware that maybe this should have been a private conversation but really, everyone else had helped crash his wedding so it’s not like they were strangers to Kageyama’s problem by now.   
   
“I’m going to go see Shouyou first. Apologize to him. Then I’m going to speak to my parents and insist that they listen to what I have to say,” he answered truthfully.   
   
“Good for you. I guess I’m proud of you… or something like that,” Oikawa mumbled but he was smiling. The smile was gone the moment Kageyama opened his mouth again however, to tell Oikawa that speaking to his parents would be hard since they were convinced Oikawa hadn’t rubbed off on him but now they'd be proven wrong. “What do you mean  _rubbed off_ on you?” Oikawa screeched indignantly.   
   
“They think you might have been a bad influence. They’re not wrong,” Kageyama shrugged, but Oikawa thought he might have seen a smile on his stoic face. What was the world coming to? A genuine smile on Kageyama Tobio’s face? Oikawa wasn’t sure he would have ever lived to see the day where the serious boy actually made a joke.   
   
Oikawa was going to retort but Iwa-chan stepped in and ruffled Oikawa’s hair affectionately. “You’re definitely a bad influence, but one that makes me happy,” he smiled. His words were chorused by a round of ‘Aww, Iwa-chan’ from the group, minus Kageyama, which made Iwaizumi blush and Oikawa laugh.   
   
They continued like that, talking and teasing one another until they made it to Karasuno, where Hinata was staying. After his falling out with Kageyama, apparently Hinata and his family had moved their business elsewhere.  
   
“Do you think he’ll hate me?” Kageyama asked Oikawa, as the others left. Bokuto had insisted that he should stay but Iwa-chan had grabbed Bokuto by the ear and dragged him away, claiming he had done enough meddling in Kageyama’s life.  
   
“Probably,” Oikawa shrugged, watching Kageyama’s face fall.   
   
“That’s understandable, I guess,” he mumbled solemnly.   
   
“That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to see you though,” Oikawa clarified. “He might hate you, but give it some time. The way Bokuto said it, Hinata still cares about you. You’ll just have to convince him you care about him as well,” Oikawa offered. This seemed to brighten Kageyama’s mood a little.   
   
“You think so? Thanks, Oikawa-san.” He awkwardly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, enveloping him in a hug. Oikawa was so taken aback, he forgot to raise his arms and return it for a few awkward seconds.   
   
“You’re welcome. Just don’t mess this up or I will strangle you with my bare hands,” Oikawa warned once they pulled apart. Kageyama to his credit nodded very seriously to Oikawa’s warning. Oh Tobio-chan, he never could understand when Oikawa wasn’t being serious, but Oikawa wasn’t about to correct him on that.   
   
He watched as Kageyama left, before turning and heading back to the group’s current housing location as well. He would never voice it aloud, but Oikawa was rooting for Kageyama and Chibi-chan.   
   
“Did he get off alright?” Iwa-chan asked, when Oikawa returned.   
   
“Yeah, he did,” Oikawa smiled. “Thanks for letting us do this, even though I know how much you didn’t want to,” he said wrapping his arms around Iwa-chan’s frame.   
   
“Stupid, I’d do anything for you,” Iwa-chan replied, blushing a little but this time, he didn’t turn away from Oikawa’s bright gaze.   
   
“ _Aww, Iwa-chan_ ,” called out four voices from behind the door. 

Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi could fault them for listening in but that didn't stop Iwa-chan from turning around and throwing the nearest object at them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaah, I'm kind of sad this is over. I always feel like I don't do the action parts justice but I hope I have.
> 
> I wanted to write Hinata & Kageyama's interaction but I didn't know how to incorporate it so blah, this is how it ended. I'm not sure I'm ecstatic about the end ehh, but I hope it was enjoyable all the same. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this story to two people:
> 
> 1\. the lovely magicmellah who wrote a super cute comment about an iwaoi marriage which got me thinking about marriages and I know that's not what this is but it lead me here, so THANK YOU! 
> 
> 2\. one of my good friends in RL who has recently dragged me down into B.A.P hell because while thinking about the 'one shot' in the title I got a couple of ideas about how to proceed w/ this. 
> 
> anyway, this is done and I think I've run out of ideas for my babies for the time being *sad face* but I think that's my muse's way of telling me to focus on school!! the term is almost over so wish me luck. 
> 
> thanks for reading, as always! ♥︎ comments and kudos are appreciated ^^


End file.
